Harry Potter Theme Songs
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Set in each charicter point of view. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!
1. Sirius

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?_

Oh, God, this place is horrible. It feels like I'm going to go mad every day! _  
_

_You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?_

Oh, come on! I did NOT sell James and Lily to Voldemort! IT WAS THAT NO GOOD LYING RAT PETER!__

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight

Yes, you do, Elly. __

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night

It is so HOT in here! A glacier would surely melt.

_  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

And, me (the superstar) gets sucked into the supermassive.__

(oooh...You set my soul alight)

Elly, you're the reason I'm not mad._  
_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Those glaciers aren't getting any younger!__

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial

Elly, I'm a fool for you. You make my mornings, my afternoon, and my evenings.

_  
And how long before you tell the truth_

And, Pettigrew, how long before you tell the truth.__

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight  
(oooh...You set my soul alight)

Seriously, Elly, you're the light in this dark hole._  
_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

I'm still in the supermassive, will SOMEBODY get me out?__

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(sucked into the supermassive)

Brr, its getting cold. Probably from all those melted glaciers.__

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

This place is a supermassive black hole. __

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Elly, you're my ONLY hope!__

(oooh...You set my soul)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Help me, somebody, anybody? (changes into Padfoot)__

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

I'M FREE!


	2. Voldy

_I've paid my dues – _

If you think I pay dues, you are WRONG!_  
_

_Time after time -  
I've done my sentence _

Yeah, being like dead for 13 years isn't punishment enough._  
_

_But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through _

Killing isn't really a crime, is it?__

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world – 

WE aren't the champions, I am THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!__

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it

I thank you all – 

I hate you ALL!__

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose – 

Potter. Can't. Win.__

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

NONE OF YOU ARE THE CHAMPIONS, I AM! Blahhh!

VOLDY IS DEAD YAAAAAAY!


	3. Harry

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

Voldy, we NEED to talk. _  
_

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Wow, Voldemort can SMILE? That's a first!_  
_

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Why did I come?__

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Fred, you CAN"T be dead! How could I let this happen? Where did I go wrong?__

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best

Trust me. I. Know. BEST! _  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

You know your not innocent, you know it!_  
_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

You killed Fred.

You killed Fred.

You killed Fred.

FRED IS DEAD!

_  
The things you've told him all along_

KILLING IS WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG!

_  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Please, God, let him hear me! I know he can hear me!__

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Fred, Fred, wake UP!__

As he begins to raise his voice

QUIT YELLING!_  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

We can do this two ways. The easy way, or the hard way. Take your pick.

_  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Oh, come on! Would Voldemort admit to everything?__

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Fred! Your family misses you! COME BACK TO LIFE!__

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

I would've saved you. If I knew how to save a life. I'm sorry, Fred.__

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

It's all my fault, I'm SO sorry!


	4. Hermione

_If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys_

Boys have it so easy. __

And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me  


Girls practically never stick up for each other.

_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man_

Better then you anyway, RONALD WEASLEY! Don't you know you hurt me? I love you, and you go around snogging Lavender Brown.__

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

I help you with homework, and this is how you repay me?__

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone

Yeah, like you would ever do that. __

I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home

Boys just don't get it.__

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I guess they have feelings, too. __

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

Please, Ron, PLEASE!__

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

Your thinking is wrong, everything about you is wrong.__

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man

You should wish, you should!__

You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

YES! YES, RON YES I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU! EEEEEP!


	5. Ginny

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

Harry, I just can't get over you.__

No more gas, in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

Yeah, I'm going insane, for you.__

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

It's like a giant black hole, that is out to eat me!__

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

If you date Cho, I date Dean. So there.__

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Disturbia, that's what you're in.__

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

I will never love Dean like I love you. The pictures, they talk to me, tell me things. They tell me to move on.__

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

AHHH! IT'S THE DISTUBIA! WATCH OUT!__

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Be wise, Harry, ditch Cho, take ME!__

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

There's only one cure for disturbia. And that's date the girl that loves you back, because you're you, a normal person, not the Chosen Boy Who Lived, or whatever.__

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

I'm cursed. I admit it. Dean, I don't love you, and I never will.__

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

I think you're starting to get it!__

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used

(Many years later)

I DO! YES! I JUST MARRIED HARRY POTTER!


	6. Molly

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

We were 11 when I first saw you. I can picture it now.__

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

I see the train, see the people, the compartment.__

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

But my daddy forbade me to see you.__

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

When we were 16, we saw each other secretly. We would meet in the garden.__

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

Please, don't go, Arthur! __

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

It's a perfect love story.__

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"  


_  
Oh._

How could they! I don't want to marry pretty boy Diggory! I want YOU!__

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

Then, I saw you, at Diagon Alley. __

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

And I said "Arthur, it IS you!"__

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Then we got married, and had children.__

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you

We were 11 when I first saw you.


	7. Ron

_Oh my god, she`s so hot  
She`s so fu***** hot, she`s like a curry  
I gotta tell her how hot she is  
But if I tell her how hot she is she`ll think I`m being sexist  
She`s so hot, she`s making me sexist__bit**_

Hermione's so hot.

_I think I need a little bit of drums  
I need just a little bit of mandolin_

I need some help.__

People in the room doing Boom like it`s never been done  
Bust a move it`s just the kick of a gun  
In the Marquee in the bass is Booming  
Someone`s smoking Boom in da back of da room  
And it`s the first day of spring, the flowers are blooming  
Drum Boom bass and the party is Booming  
Boom ba Boom like a rocket taking off to da moon  
Boom Boom go the bride and groom ahh

People all around dancing like it's never been done.__

See ya shaking that Boom Boom  
Who?  
See ya looking at my Boom Boom  
What?  
You want some Boom Boom  
It`s clear it`s Boom some Boom Boom ahh  
Let me buy you a Boom Boom  
When?  
You order a fancy Boom  
Who?  
You like Boom, I like Boom  
Enough small Boom lets Boom the Boom ahh

Ditch Krum and take me!__

So we`re driving in a Boom Boom  
Driving, back to your Boom ba Boom  
And you turn out the Boom Boom  
And we Boom Boom Boom `til the break of Boom  
My boom is ringing it`s Big-Booms-Boom  
Back from ten years in the Boom  
And they said he got his Boom chopped off in the Boom  
But the crazy Boom still wants to Boom, well  
Sorry girl, I gotsta Boom  
Give you a Boom in the afternoon and  
Boom Boom baby, don`t forget you the most Boom Boom I ever met.  
A Boom Boom

Come, on! I ditched Lavender, happy? We're 16 now, not 14!__

Who`s the Boom King?  
Who`s the Boom King?

Hermione? Will you go out with me?


	8. James

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

I want you so bad, I'm going mad._  
_

_I want you  
I want you so bad babe  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

I've never felt this way about any other girl, Lily.

_  
I want you  
I want you so bad babe  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

If only you would stop hating me, I'm going mad! Mad for Lily!_  
_

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me ...  
She's so heavy heavy, heavy, heavy._

_  
_AHHHH! I GOT THE MAD LILY DESEISE! _  
She's so heavy  
She's so heavy, heavy, heavy_

HELP ME, LILY!__

I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.  
I want you  
You know I want you so bad babe  
I want you,  
You know I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad  
Yeh!

She's so...

I love you too, Lily, now take Harry and RUN!


End file.
